


A Month

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Connor makes Oliver wait till their wedding night to have sex again. Let's just say Oliver is less than thrilled.





	A Month

Oliver yanked Connor into the back seat  as Connor reached back with his free hand and pulled the door closed. Oliver used his hands to slide himself towards the opposite door, pulling Connor on top of him.

Connor kissed him with melting passion as his hands slid up into Oliver’s hair.  

Oliver kissed Connor like a man in the desert without water. It had been far too long. He brushed his lips against the younger man’s jawline, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down his neck, stopping to suck at his pulse point. “Mm, Ollie. What’s gotten into you?” he whispered. But the older man couldn’t be bothered to answer. He simply smirked and pulled the younger man’s lips back to his.

It had been a month since he’d felt Connor’s hands on him. Since their gorgeous bodies had been tangled up in the tight heat of each other and Oliver for one, did not care for it. “A _fucking_ month Con”-he hissed as he bit the skin on Connor’s neck, leaving a mark.

Anyone who knew them, knew, Connor was the one who was always down for sex. But when Oliver had asked Connor to marry him, he knew he wanted to do things right. He wanted to give Oliver everything he deserved and more. And that meant waiting till their wedding night to have sex again.

Connor chuckled throwing his head back, giving in “Isn’t it more special this way?” he asked as he pushed his blazer off his shoulders and began unbuttoning Oliver’s shirt.

Oliver opened his mouth to make a snarky comment but ceased when Connor’s silver ring caught his eye. His mind flooded with thoughts of all the little moments that brought them here, and yes it had been well worth it.

Connor paused staring at Oliver “Ollie?”

Oliver caught his lip between his teeth and smiled wider than ever before “Hmm?”

“Are you mad?” he asks quietly. “I know I made us wait a month but I-just-I wanted tonight to be perfect because I love you so much and I want you to have everything you want. I mean we kinda did things super fast in the beginning of the relationship and I-well I wanted to do this part right. _Ya_ know? The rest of our lives, I wanted it to be on a good note and I didn’t think it would be so hard, I-”

Oliver’s eyes refocused on Connor as his hand reached up to stroke his cheek “You’re what I want Connor. You’re always what I want.”

Connor turned his face to press a kiss to Oliver’s palm “I’m all yours babe.”

Oliver blushed and ran his thumb across his husband’s lip when he felt Connor’s erection pressing into his thigh. He leaned forward and kissed Connor with a newly found vigor “I’d like to take what’s mine.” he said wrapping his arms around his husbands shoulders, flipping them over.

Connor gasped when he felt Oliver’s erection press into his stomach “Ollie- he murmured.

The older man sucked in a deep breath. It had been so long since he’d heard Connor say his name like that. Since he’d been lost in the tight heat of his just married husband. And he didn’t want to wait a moment longer.

He grabbed a hold of Connor’s wrists and pinned them up above his head, going as far as to put them underneath the armrest so they didn’t move before leaning  forward to press a soft kiss to Connor’s lips. Connor pressed his lips back harder, needing more than what Oliver was giving him but Oliver pulled away “Patience my love.”

Connor groaned but he couldn’t do much else. He watched intently, as Oliver ran his fingers down his body, stopping to remove his pants and knickers and giving him a tight slap on the ass, causing an involuntary “Ollie” to be expelled from his breath.

Oliver smiled “Yes baby?” he asked, leaning forward to taste Connor’s lips again. The younger man tilted his head and parted his lips giving way to Oliver’s tongue which Oliver took willingly. Their tongues swirled together harmoniously until Connor felt his erection being pressed uncomfortably into Oliver’s thigh.

“Are you going to do something about that?” he panted letting his gaze wander to his leaking cock.

Oliver’s grin was wide “Only if you ask me nicely Mr. Hampton.”

Connor felt his skin light on fire from his groin to the tips of his ears. It was the first time he’d heard his new last name, and he couldn’t get enough. “Say that again.”

Oliver blushed “Ask nicely, Mr. Hampton.”

The younger man grinned ‘Please, Mr. Walsh.”’ he pleaded pulling at Oliver’s earlobe with his teeth. “I need you-I need you so bad.”

Oliver’s pants grew uncomfortably tight just listening to the way Connor was begging for him, he bent down to press a kiss to the side of Connor’s neck while his hand ran down to grip Connor’s erection. He gripped it firmly and Connor let out the most delicious sound. Like it had been the first time he’d felt Oliver touch him. Like the night they came back from the bar and Oliver knew just what Connor liked without even being told.

“Oh god, Olls-”

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” he promised as he continued to stroke him lazily, relishing in the way his back arched up and his hips thrusted into his fist.

“More Ollie, I need more-”

Oliver didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled himself away so he could kiss every inch of skin down Connor’s chest-along his abs-across his V-to the tip of his erection, all the while pumping his fist causing Connor to nearly come.  

Oliver kissed down all 8 perfect inches before shifting back up and taking Connor in his mouth. Connor let out a blissful cry when his tip hit the back of Oliver’s throat and swallowed.

“Yes, baby just like that.” he moaned turning his cheek into his shoulder and biting his lip. The older man licked the underside of his cock, moving up and down, eyes locked on Connor’s the whole time. His fist pumped faster as his pace quickened and he can tell by the way Connor was biting his arm and snapping his hips that he is close.

 _“Ollie-baby-baby-I’m gonna cum-”_ he panted.

Oliver rested a hand on Connor’s stomach, moving up and down with his tongue, occasionally swiping the tip,  sucking harder. He watched Connor bit his arm so hard it nearly bled, but he wasn’t going to let Connor touch him, not yet. “Cum for me Connor, please-I wanna taste you.” he spoke, breathing in and out through his nose, pumping his fist so good it should be illegal, every head bob hitting the back of his throat and he could feel it-Connor came in the warmth of Oliver’s mouth, lips blood red, knuckles white from holding onto the armrest way to tight, blissed out on high with his husband’s name on his lips.

The older man groaned and swallowed every last drop before pulling off, “Such a good boy Con.” he praised kissing his way back up Connor’s body and meeting his lips once again.

Connor tilted his chin up wanting more, “Please Ollie, Please…”

Oliver grinned, knowing their night of love had barely begun “What is it darling? Tell me what you want-”

“I wanna feel you. All of you. Please.” he begged.

The older man grinned at how little time it had taken him to become hard again, and he most certainly wasn’t going to deny his husband, or himself the pleasures of love after it had been a whole month. “Whatever you want honey,” he said kissing his way down Connor’s body again, pressing a soft kiss to the tip.

Connor choked back a cry “Ollie-”

“Yes?” he whispered devilishly

“God, can you f-fuck me now?” he panted.

Oliver grinned kissing the tip once more for good measure before taking out his cock in record time. He fisted his hand over it a few times, licking his lips at the thought of how wet Connor would be.

Connor craned his now-too sore neck, staring hungrily “You’re so perfect Oliver-so perfect.” he gasped, arching his back in anticipation

Oliver’s eyes filled with water, leaning over to kiss Connor “No darling, we’re perfect.”

Connor surged forward, pressing his mouth to Oliver’s with as much force as he could muster with his hands restrained.

Oliver’s tongue ran across his bottom lip and bit gently, earning him a moan of his name “Please baby, please don’t make me wait anymore-”

Oliver snorted “You’ve always been so impatient.”

“I’m sorry alright! I’m sorry I made us wait a month, but just please, put it in me for fucks sake.”

And that was all it took. Oliver growled as he grasped Connor’s thighs and lined himself up at his entrance and pushed in. Given that they didn’t have any lube, Oliver wanted to kindly let Connor adjust, but Connor was too hard to care

“Move, Ollie. For god sakes _MOVE!_ ”

Oliver groaned as he began moving his hips, slowly at first but deeper and faster with every thrust until he was buried to the hilt. He watched Connor’s head fall back, and the wrists of his arms turn red, god it was so perfect. “So good for me Con, so good for me.”

“God-oh my god-I can’t believe we went a month. A fucking month. Never ever again Olls, I promise. God you feel so good- _nngh_ ” Connor’s words stopping and starting with each thrust.

“You missed me didn’t you? Missed the way I fuck you. Didn’t you darling?”

Connor could do nothing but whimper. Having sex with Oliver was like nothing else in the world. Nothing. The way Oliver took care of him, moved with him, kissed him, held him, was nothing short of perfect. His eyes closed briefly, until they shot open when the older man slowed down “Tell me Con.”

Connor could barely pant let out form a sentence, it was too good having Oliver inside him, way too good.

“Tell me and I’ll fuck you harder.”

Connor mewed  breathily. “I’ve missed you inside me.”

Oliver let out a cry as he leaned over to rest his forearms on either side of Connor’s chest. “You’ll never have to miss it again.” He promised moving his hips fast and deep, feeling every inch of his cock sliding in and out of Connor. “You’re mine Con, forever. No one else gets to have you anymore. None one.” he kissed, letting the words sink in with every, mind numbing thrust.

“Yes babe, All yours.” he spoke tilting his head forward to kiss Oliver’s forehead in an attempt to gain some sort of contact with Oliver’s skin.

Oliver turned his nose into Connor’s sweat soaked hair, “You’re doing so well for me baby, so well.”

Connor turned his lips to kiss Oliver’s temple “I’m close Ollie-so close-”

Oliver could feel his own orgasm building as he bit into the spot on Connor’s neck, he bit and sucked, as he felt drops of sweat race down his chest, continued to slide in and out of Connor

“Touch me Ollie-” he whimpered moving his body up and down trying to fuck himself on Oliver’s cock

Oliver’s hips snapped wilder and faster as his hand reached for his husband’s leaking cock, he gripped it tight and Connor let out a blissful cry “Shit-ahh-right there Olls, god yes, right there-”

Oliver’s hand made a tight channel matching his pumps with this thrusts nearly choking out a “Connor” when he felt warmth shoot in between their stomachs and he came right after inside the love of his life.

They stilled for moments, panting, Oliver’s head resting on Connor’s chest, listening to the sound of his heart. “C-can I touch you now. Please-”

Oliver feels his cheeks burn scarlet “Well since you asked so nicely…” he said reaching up and unpinning Connor’s hands. His thumbs ran small, sweet circles along the red wrists before pressing his lips to them and placing them near his waist “Go on then love.”

The younger man didn’t waste a second, his hands were all over his husband’s tracing his fingers along his back, sliding up into his hair, pulling his head back to give him access to his neck, “I love you Mr. Hampton-Walsh,  I love you so much.” he kissed.

Oliver’s mouth was hot against Connor’s, the widest smile on his face “I love you too Mr. Hampton-Walsh, so so much.”

Their fingers interlaced, their new wedding bands shining brightly underneath the moonlight. It was their first night of forever, and they couldn't imagine it starting any better. 

 

  _FINIS_


End file.
